vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Psychic
Psychics are a subset of humans, though classified as a supernatural species, that exhibit the ability to read, manipulate or control the mind of others. Creation Psychics are seemingly a natural occurring phenomenon, born with abilities similar to that of witches. However, unlike Witches', whose function is to be servants of nature, a psychic's function and purpose in the natural world is not known. History Arcadius was the first known Psychic and he used his powers for the good of his village, however, the village turned against him when they discovered his abilities. Arcadius was then burnt alive at the stake and in his last moments, he unleashed a psychic wave that actually created another dimension, where his soul currently resides. The next known psychics were Sybil and Seline, who were banished to an island that was the former home of Arcadius. Seline used her powers to lure men on to the island in order to be butchered and eaten. They eventually became the first and only known Sirens, immortal creatures that feasted on human flesh, however, they had retained their psychic abilities. Powers and Abilities Basic Powers *'Telepathy:' Psychics are able to enter the minds of others and read their thoughts and access their memories. While they appear to have considerable range as Seline was able to reach sailors beyond the island she was in, physical contact allows them to search through the deeper reaches of a person's mind. During the course of his life, Arcadius was shown to be able to read the minds of others with focus, allowing him to discern the trick a boy performed. **'Mind Control:' Psychics possess the ability to apply subtle influence on the minds of others. Seline was shown to be able to call on sailors to sail into the rocks of her island, creating the myths about Sirens. Additionally, Arcadius once offered to quell the impure thoughts of a fellow villager. **'Memory and Desire Manipulation:' By getting into an individual's head, a psychic can change and alter memories, Cade believed he could quell the immoral desires of one man. Sybil able to change Damon into being more loyal by altering key memories. Rare Powers *'Dimensional Creation:' Psychics possess the potential to create their own afterlife dimension by releasing a large psychic blast upon dying through unknown means. Only one psychic has been recorded to have done so thus, it is unknown if it is an isolated case. Weaknesses *'Mortality:' Despite of their mental abilities, psychics are still human and share many of the same weaknesses as non-supernatural beings (e.g. age, decapitation, disease, heart-failure, suffocation, etc.) as well as the physical limitations. *'Tuning Fork:' An ancient tuning fork that operates at an unknown frequency that is capable of disrupting psychic abilities or passive psychic links. Known Psychics Arcadius-promo.PNG|Arcadius † Seline-804.png|Seline Sybil-S8.jpg|Sybil Trivia *Although not psychics, witches can exhibit the common abilities of psychics. **In Pilot, Bonnie Bennett claimed that she was psychic. It could either be possible that she had misinterpreted the information given to her by Sheila Bennett, that they were descendants of druids, or that she exhibited certain psychic characteristics. **Valerie Tulle was able to read the mind of Rayna Cruz through physical contact. It is unknown if telepathy was a common trait throughout members of the Gemini Coven, or it was something unique to herself. *According to Sybil in An Eternity of Misery, she considers Arcadius to be the first psychic. **Arcadius backs this up by calling Sybil and Seline "my children". *Certain spells can create a psychic organism. The Immortals were a species that were endowed with extreme psychic powers and true immortality. **Silas has displayed powerful psychic abilities aside from Cade when he became a true immortal, as he was able to easily control an entire town at once. **Originals and vampires possess very minor psychic abilities, how or why they developed this when the spell that created their origin was intended to improve them only physically, is not known but in both spells, immortality was granted, inversely Arcadius, a psychic ghost is able to grant immortality, what connection between psychic abilities and immortality if any, is unknown. *In Detoured On Some Random Backwoods Path to Hell, Seline confirms that Cade's missionaries must be supernatural in order to serve him. Gallery References See also Category:Species Category:Supernatural Category:Psychics Category:Humans